


Black Moon

by JaydynBear5676556



Series: Mama Peach [1]
Category: Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Adoption, Adventure, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Single Parents, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-03 19:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17289818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaydynBear5676556/pseuds/JaydynBear5676556
Summary: After a long night of trick or treating, Bowser Jr, Berry, and Red find themselves staying at elderly toadette's house and learn that she's planning to make sure that Jr. never finds out what happened to biologic family.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Mario belongs to Nintendo.

Peach looked at the small koopa egg that she placed on one of her pink fluffy pillows. It was four days after Peach found the egg and from what Dr. Toad said, the egg was a that Bowser would lay if he was a girl koopa and the egg and was supposed to hatch around August 26th. Peach carefully picked the egg up and held it in her arms.

     "I wonder what happened to your mama and papa?" Peach asked the egg but knew she wouldn't get a answer from the egg.

    "Princess! Your mother wants a word with you." Ralph announced. Peach stood up and followed Ralph to the throne room while carrying the koopa egg. Ralph looked at the egg nervously and Peach knew it would be another round of questions from one of her mother's advisors.

      "Ralph please no questions on why I'm keeping a koopa egg." Peach pleaded.

      "Yes ma'am." Ralph said and opened the throne room's door. Peach watched the elderly toad walk away and entered the throne room and got ready for a long day with her mother.

 

* * *

 

      "Sorry that my mom probably bored you with politics sweetie." Peach apologized to the koopa egg. Peach smiled as she watched the egg move in her arms letting her know that the koopa in the egg  heard her.

      Peach walked over to her dresser and placed the egg back on the pillow that it was laying on earlier. She lowered her head down and placed a kiss on the egg and laid down on her bed and grabbed the t.v remote and turned the t.v on . Peach looked back over and gasped once she saw a crack on the  left side of the koopa egg. It took two seconds for the crack to grow longer and once the crack reached the bottom of the egg, the koopa kicked the left side of the egg and let its left arm and leg out.

      Peach picked the egg up and watched a second crack reach the bottom of the egg and the bottom of the egg was fell on the floor and Peach watched the koopa's short and small wiggle. By now Peach could clearly hear the infant's noises. The egg cracked seven more times and once the koopaling was free from its egg Peach walked to her bathroom and laid the koopa on its belly and grabbed a dark blue water and started washing the infant's feet and legs. The koopaling whimpered at the touch of the cold rag and was shushed by the princess.

      "Peach are you ok? I heard something cracking." Ralph asked as he knocked on Peach's door. Peach picked the koopaling up and rushed over to her bedroom door.

     "Look Ralph! The egg hatched!" Peach said with excitement.

     "And it's a boy." Ralph added. Peach looked at the newborn and realized that Ralph was right.

     "What are you going to name him?" Ralph asked.

      "Bowser Jr because he looks like Bowser did when he was a baby." Peach announced and let Bowser Jr grabbed her ring. After Ralph left, Peach carried Jr. back to her bed and sat down and watched Jr. yawn and listened to the newborn's snores.

     "I promise to always protect you Bowser Jr." Peach whispered and kissed Jr's forehead.


	2. Chapter 1:

      "Guys! Where'd you go?" Berry asked as he looked around for his older sister and best friend. Red giggled quietly walked behind the toad and tapped on Berry's shoulder. Berry jumped and screamed causing everybody to look at him. Red started laughing as Berry glared at her.

      "That wasn't funny Redessa Rose!" Berry shouted and Red still continued laughing. Jr. walked over to the two while carrying a pillow case filled of candy.

     "I can't believe everybody's ok with you dressing up as Bowser." Red said as they walked to Red and Berry's grandmother's house  
  
      "The only reason why I've not been attacked is because mom made a rule if I dressed up as my dad they can't attack me." Jr. explained. As they got closer to Red and Berry's grandmother's house Berry looked up at the sky and a raindrop landed on his nose. Red and Jr. also looked up and both of them let out a frustrated groan. Red took her book bag off and unzipped it and pulled out her grey jacket, Berry's red jacket, and Jr's blue jacket.

      "What are we going to do guys? We're in the country side of Toad Town." Berry said and pulled Jr. close once he noticed that the koopaling was shivering. Red walked ahead a little and let out a whistle causing the two other children to look at her.

     "Hey! There's a house up ahead! If it's abandoned we can stay there for the night!" Red shouted. Berry sighed and grabbed his candy and Red's book bag and ran to Red and Jr. ran behind him.

 

* * *

 

      Peach paced back and forth as she looked at the clock. _Where is he? It's almost nine and he promised that he would be home by then._ Peach thought. The door opened to reveal a soaked Mario and Luigi.

     "Please tell me that you found Jr." Peach said.

     "Cherry and Tod said Red, Berry,and Jr. never made it to their house." Mario reported.

     "Do you think that they went to go find some shelter from the rain?" Luigi asked.

     "There's no houses between Toad Town except for..." Peach started but stopped.

     "Except for what?" Luigi asked.

     "Black Moon." Peach answered.


End file.
